finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Sangster
Bill Sangster is a character in the novel Final Destination: Destination Zero. An artist residing in Britain in the 19th century, Bill was secretly the depraved serial killer dubbed "Jack the Ripper" by the newspapers; Bill would go out to Whitechapel at night and butcher prostitutes, believing that the human body was a work of art and that by killing and taking apart "ladies of the night" (who had soiled their beauty) he was essentially recycling them. While attending a séance held by a medium named Madame Adrienne in her home, Bill meets and befriends newcomer Juliet Collins, a local reverend's daughter. After introducing Juliet to Adrienne's other regulars, Bill, when Juliet claims to have had a vision of the house going up in flames right before the séance begins, decides to leave with her and the others. As soon the group leave Adrienne's house it erupts in flames (due a gas leak from construction below) just as Juliet had predicted. With a few others, Bill helps put out the fire and sift through the rubble. After the fire, Bill has a few more encounters with Juliet, who had become convinced that Death was after them due to the other survivors of the fire dying in freak accidents. Their attempts to warn fellow survivor Stewart Tubbs falling on deaf ears, Juliet, coming to believe Stewart may be Jack the Ripper (due to his antisocial personality, odd behavior and profession as a doctor) decides to follow him one night with Bill (not realizing by that point Stewart was already dead). Finding Stewart's abandoned bag, Bill takes it and claims he is going to find him, telling Juliet to go the police. In actuality, Bill had gone off to claim another victim, who he brutally butchers, being found in the midst of doing so by Juliet. Realizing that, despite his affection for her, he can't let Juliet live, Bill chases her to an opening drawbridge, which Juliet climbs. Bill is the last survivor of the Mornington Crescent accident to die Death Chasing Juliet to the top of an opening bridge, Bill grabs her and prepares to kill her, only to have his hand cut off by the top of the ship the bridge had opened to let through. Dropping Juliet into the water below (where she dies of drowning, only to be resuscitated) Bill is sent tumbling down back onto the street. Surviving the fall, Bill realizes his arm is stuck in the mechanisms of the bridge, which is beginning to close. Slowly pulled into the bridge mechanisms, Bill is crushed and ground up by the turning gears. Signs/Clues * The last letter Bill sends to the authorities to taunt them is signed "From Hell". * The room Bill butchered the last prostitute in was Room 13. * Hanging above the Thames River, Juliet looks down and notices faint shadows on the water. * When Bill first realizes his arm is stuck he looks into the mechanisms and sees a black, oil-like substance slithering away. Category: Deceased Category: Criminals Category: Characters Category: Destination Zero characters Category: Final Destination: Destination Zero Category:Crushed Category:Males Category:Death's Servants Category:Survivors Category:Mornington Crescent Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Sixth Survivor to Die Category:Mangled Category:Last Survivor to Die Category:Murderer Category:Antagonists